


Valentine's Day prompt #1: Holding Hands

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Series: Hanahaki AU [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Edward and Oswald finally get around to making things right between them. But with all the emotional distress and near death experiences Ed gets a little overwhelmed and needs Oswald to keep him grounded.





	Valentine's Day prompt #1: Holding Hands

Ed’s panting, the ache in his chest and his shortness of breath now for an entirely different, and far more pleasant, reason. His heart is racing and he’s never felt this euphoric in his life. Oswald is below him, mouth parted in a high pitched whine as he tilts up into Ed’s touch. The bed beneath them is squeaking horribly, and the sheets are scratchy and a far cry from the delicate silks and warm wool of the manor. The entire safe house is a far cry from the comfort and luxury Edward has become accustomed to while living with Oswald. But they need to lay low, they need a plan, and right now absolutely none of that mattered. Though some small part of Edward yearned for this exact moment to be happening back in the comfort of their shared (is it still theirs?) home, where he can pamper Oswald properly.

Make all his fantasies and drug induced visions of laying the shorter man out on the expensive sheets and lavishing him with praise and affection come true. Countless images of himself handling Oswald like the gorgeous piece of art that he is, he supposes he can still do that here. A whole week since their escape from the Court, the first few days spent catching up on sleep and cleaning up and getting some actual food in their stomachs. Ed especially as he had still been experiencing the effects of his withdrawal. He had feigned a cold around Oswald, not yet ready to tell him about his shameful use of narcotics. Though he felt no shame in admitting how desperately he’d missed the other man.

And somehow in the midst of that they had ended up here. With Oswald pulling Ed down into a kiss suddenly, a knife digging into his neck uncomfortably but not cutting him as he swore he’d kill Edward personally and intimately if he ever tried to betray him again. Then the knife was dropped and Oswald was kissing him again.

Edward gave no thought to the threat, quite sure there was absolutely no way he could ever bring himself to live without the other again. He’d eagerly taken control of the kiss, turning it heated as the weeks worth of pent up emotion got to him.

“Never. I love you. Oh, Oswald,” he’d gasped, pulling the smaller male closer and continuing to brush his lips against his.

“I’m sorry too, Ed. I should have spoken to you. I was so scared when I saw the petals.”

“I know. I was too. But that’s not important. Os, I need you,” He whimpered, pulling the other’s hips against his.

Oswald had moaned and promptly started kissing him again, letting Edward back him up onto the rickety bed. Articles of clothing were removed swiftly as Edward continued to worship the other with his lips and tongue. Kisses were sucked into a pale delicate neck, leaving dark marks. Ed needed them, needed to see proof Oswald was real, was his. A dark primal need welling up in him and driving him to desperately press his mark into every inch of skin. Hands frantic as the scrabbled to touch every inch of the other. 

He felt out of control and had no idea how to stop himself. The room felt like it was spinning but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except Oswald.

“Oh Ed,” Oswald sighed, carefully pushing the other back.

Fear pulsed through him and for one brief second he dug his nails into the others thighs.  
“Don’t leave. Please, Oswald, fuck, please don’t leave me.”

Oswald’s fingers worked into his hair, gently untangling the curls.  
“Edward, darling, you’re hyperventilating. Please, love, calm down. It’s alright. I’m here, shhhhh, darling,” Oswald soothed, gently pulling Ed down to lay against his chest.

Edward could hear the other’s heartbeat. Strong and sure and so breathtakingly beautiful.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” he hiccuped, sobbing into Oswald’s chest.

“I know Edward, it’s alright. I forgive you, I’m here.”

“I….I wanted to take it back so much. I needed to see you but you weren’t there. I had to sleep so I got these pills. I saw you when I took them and I just kept taking them. God, I wished they would kill me, so I could see you.”

“Ed, is that why you’ve been sick?”

“Yeah, are you upset?”

“Only because I’m worried for your health. We’ll talk more about those pills later, but you need to calm down. Can you take some deep breaths for me?” For several minutes Edward laid curled against Oswald, taking deep breaths until he felt like he could breathe again.

“Better?” Oswald asked, kissing his cheek.

“Much, but I’d very much like to continue what we were doing.”

Oswald smiles and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Then we better get the rest of these clothes off, hadn’t we?”

The kisses and touches resume, this time Ed is able to focus clearly on which spots bring out sighs and moans from his little bird. Long pianist fingers playing the shorter male’s body like an instrument. He stutters over the still fresh mark from the bullet. It’s healing poorly, obviously the work of someone inexperienced.

This Ivy or whoever that found Oswald. He feels the guilt and self hate welling up but Oswald grabs his hands, and pulls them away. Lacing their fingers together and laying his hands down beside him on the bed. He arches up, pulling Ed back into the heat and passion of their kiss.

Hips roll up to meet his and instinctively he presses back. All rational thought is lost after that. Ed's mind narrowing to focus on the friction and heat of their movements. On the fingers entwined with his, squeezing gently every now and then in assurance, and the leg wrapping around his hip, pulling him down closer. Faster and faster they crash together, chasing release.

Ed's babbling, a constant string of profanities,I love yous, and Oswald's name. The smaller man beneath him panting out a responding “I love you too” and moaning Ed's name. Finally it's too much and Ed comes back arched and face tucked into Oswald's neck. His hands squeeze tight against the smaller ones in his grasp.

Beneath him Oswald shudders and squeezes back. They're both gasping for breath and Edward collapses against him. Nuzzling faint kisses into the marked flesh in front of him. He starts drifting off, settling himself to listen more comfortably to the steady heartbeat in the other's chest.

“Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?”  
One hand tangles into his hair, stroking soothingly, the other remains tangled with his.

“I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Edward.”

“Love you too,” he mumbles, before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
